wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Ironbelly
Ironbelly is a Dwarf Hunter hailing from Ironforge. He is fond of telling anyone who will listen that he was once one of Azeroth's finest chefs until he botched the king's soup. He also likes to tell stories that would be too crazy to be true, so he's probably just another liar. Background Sixty-three years ago, Ironbelly was born to a lower class family in Ironforge. His father had always been a soldier, and he had every intention of raising his son to be as well. On the other hand, Belly's mother was the true master of the house. She filled his head with folk lore and what history they'd uncovered. She taught him the basics of archaeology, geography, and geology. And then she told him to make his own way in life and to be happy. Ironbelly chose to serve in the Second and Third wars -- they provided ample opportunity for him to come to know his world better. He served as a lowly cook in the Second war and saw no fighting except to fend off the hungry until the food was thoroughly cooked. His service in the Third war was minor -- he was a rifleman in the forces that investigated the plague spreading in Lordaeron. He returned home shortly before the Culling of Stratholme. After that, he spent some time recuperating in Ironforge and brushing up on his histories. He had every desire to go out and make the next big discovery for his people. When Baelog lead an expedition out to Uldaman, Ironbelly gladly signed up. They got more than they bargained for. The troggs overran the place. Rather than trying to save his fellow dwarves, Belly chose to save his own skin and got out while the going was good. He could not return home without questions being asked, so he struck out on his own to seek his fortune. Personality At first glance, Ironbelly is relatively well-spoken and polite for a Dwarf. He speaks slowly, keeping his accent in check. He is also not always drunk -- in fact, he only drinks lightly in the evenings and heavily on the day of rest. These quirks are attempts to fit in more with humans and other non-dwarven races. He can be boisterous, loud, rude, and downright gross, especially when angry. He hates dealing with an undead, night elf, or most of the female population for reasons unexplained. Holier-than-thou and tree-hugging sorts also irk him when they get underfoot. Exceptions are only made for people that prove to be useful. Belly is not to be confused with a kindly dwarf. He will be magnanimous and polite to friends and allies, but he will also stop at nothing to get what he wants. Generally, what he wants is to be given credit for making a major archaeological discovery. Competition is eliminated by any means necessary. If he receives a bad reputation for being a dirty thief, then so be it. He just wants the world to know him as a leading expert. However, it should be noted that Belly has relented in his pursuits to allow the competition to win before. He won't risk his own life, nor will he risk costing the world the the archaeological find. He would much rather artifacts make it back to society than be lost forever. Creatures Mom Ironbelly once took a camping trip in Sholazar Basin. It lasted much longer than planned, although nobody concerned themselves with it. The dwarf was known for getting drunk, lost, and eventually turning up unharmed. Which he did, one night in Dalaran. Only, he had a very strange looking monster following him. He called it "Mom". It ate someone's cat straightaway and made a smashing impression on everyone present. Belly got the pleasure of spending the rest of his evening in lockup, trying to explain that Mom really wasn't that bad and how he had gotten her. Mom is some sort of ghostly hydra, and she seems to spend most of her time eating or snapping at anything that moves, including herself. She is very noisy and the least pleasant of Belly's pets. It isn't surprising to hear someone complaining about her. Her presence has interesting effects on Ironbelly: he stays sober, and acts very nervous and shifty. If someone insults Mom, Belly gets especially angry and trigger-happy. The worst part is: he doesn't even realize it. Jinglejaw Jinglejaw is a carefree hyena from the Blasted Lands. Belly brought him home with some story about saving him from "near-certain starvin'" and "a dragon that'll take bigger bombs t'take down". The truth is, Jinglejaw spent all of his time stealing food from Belly, which forced the dwarf to end his trip early. Jinglejaw naturally followed the plentiful food-source home and hasn't gone back to the Blasted Lands since. The hyena has a very annoying yipping bark, but makes up for it by being a sweetheart. He LOVES children and meeting new people. He rarely acts like a hyena at all, and will play fetch or obey commands such as "play dead" or "guard". However, a hyena is still a hyena. The presence of food drives him to distraction and he will do most anything to get it. Children may find themselves with the unfortunate opportunity to share his meal, freshly chewed and regurgitated for their perusal. Ironbelly tends to treat Jinglejaw with amused disdain. He seems to like the mutt well enough, but the constant food-theft does get old. And, really, who'd want to brag about a hyena that acts like a cross between a dog and a hog? Crowfoot ...uh. wip. Flintback Flintback was an old gray boar that Belly kept as a pet while growing up. He actually belonged to Belly's mother, but spent all of his time following the young dwarf around. The pig went to both wars with his master, but returned from the Third war dead. In fact, the pig's death may very well have been why Belly returned home prematurely. Once in a while, you might see a deathly looking pig following him like some ghoulish specter. If you do, it's recommended you stay far, far away. Belly isn't aware of this happening, and is apt to get angry if his dead childhood friend is brought up. Quotes Himself * "Careful not to trigger any traps, fools." * "Lissen, I'm in need o' a few able bodies. Guilty 'uns need not apply." * "G'damn DOG! Yer fatter'n any pig I ever saw!" Others * "Dr. Jones. Again we see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away." -- Belloq, '''Indiana Jones' * "In archaeology you uncover the unknown. In diplomacy you cover the known." -- ''Thomas Pickering Trivia * Belly very rarely visits Ironforge. * He rides an angry bear named "Mortrog". * Bows are sissy weapons according to Belly. * Ironbelly is his family name. No one knows what his first name is. See Also * Crash Project * User:Cyrrae External links * Armory Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived